Marauder: The Musical
by singing-lover29
Summary: It's James and Lily's love life in song! read and review!
1. Scene 1: I wish

**MARAUDERS: A musical!**

**I WISH...**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any songs that I post in this fanfic. they are owned by this other dudes and the Harry Potter characters and settings are owned by the GREAT J.K. ROWLING._

**CHARACTERS:**

**James Potter**: A handsome guy who can get any girl in the world but chooses to get Lily Evans.

**Lily Evans**: A pretty girl who "hates" James Potter and would wish he would leave her alone.

**Sirius Black**: Even more handsome than James Potter and who has gone out with most of the girls in Hogwarts but hasn't found love until he meets Rose Carr.

**Remus Lupin**: An intelligent handsome guy who wants to get rid of his "furry little problem" and has a secret crush on a girl named Kathleen Williams.

**Peter Pettigrew**: A stupid arrogant git who you're not really going to hear a lot about because I hate his guts. -Argh-

**Rose Carr:** Latin/British pure blood who practices Charms in the Astronomy tower and barely has no life until she meets Sirius Black and falls in love with him. She is one of Lily's best friends.

**Kathleen Williams**: Pure blood who is one of Lily's best friend and is secretly in love with Remus. But doesn't know anything about his "furry little problem"

**Severus Snape**: Not in this chapter but he will be in some chapters as the misunderstood Slytherin "half-blood Prince" who loves the beautiful muggle Lily Evans but is too proud to admit it. (The stupid git in other words)

**Songs:**

**Into the Woods, Opening Part 1,**

_--Curtains open--_

_(You can see the Marauders frozen in the middle of the Common Room, Peter in the left corner, Lupin in the middle and James and Lily in the right corner.)_

**NARRATOR**: _Once upon a time…_

_(Song starts)_

**PETER **_(singing): I wish..._

**NARRATOR**: _In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

**PETER **_(singing): More than anything..._

**NARRATOR**: _Studied an arrogant jerk..._

**PETER** (_singing): More than life..._

**NARRATOR**: _A half werewolf..._

**PETER** _(singing): More than jewels._..

**LUPIN** _(singing):I wish..._

**NARRATOR:** A handsome guy

**LUPIN **(_singing)_: _More than life..._

**JAMES **_(singing)_: _I wish_

**NARRATOR:** _And a clever witch..._

**LUPIN** _(singing): More than anything..._

**LUPIN AND JAMES** _(singing): More than the moon._

**LILY** _(singing): I wish_

**PETER **_(singing): I wish to be in Slytherin..._

**LILY **_(singing): More than life..._

**PETER** (_singing): I wish to wear green..._

**LILY **_(singing): More than riches_

**PETER** _(singing): And black..._

**LUPIN** (_singing): I wish to be a normal guy_

**JAMES AND LILY** _(singing): More than anything_

**JAMES**_singing): I wish you loved me back_

**LILY **(_singing): Leave alone_

**PETER, LUPIN, JAMES, LILY** _(singing): I wish_

_-----Curtains Close-----_

**Here is my story again. I had to update it because they took it off. I was sooo pissed off because they did. Oh well thanks to all who review… had 15 reviews it is not fair! wahhh! please review I made some changes.**


	2. Scene 2: Marry Me!

**SCENE 2: MARRY ME!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER._

**SONGS**: _ME from Beauty and the Beast._

**SCENE.2**

**JAMES:** Lily I need to talk to you

**NARRATOR:** James had been asking out Lily since they're first year in Hogwarts and this really "annoyed" her.

**LILY**: James for the 57 billion time, no I don't want to be your girlfriend!

**JAMES**: I was never going to ask you to be my girlfriend

**LILY**: Then what is it then?

**JAMES**: Wait hold on... Wormtail.

**PETER**: Y-yes James?

**JAMES**: Go get me a butterbeer.

**PETER**: Why mate aren't I supposed to sing the next song?

**JAMES**: Well yeah but the author doesn't like you so she says you have to get me a butterbeer at Hogsmeade and don't come back till Act three.

**PETER**: Ok!

**NARRATOR**: The stupid bastard named Peter merrily skipped to Hogsmeade to get James a butterbear but got in trouble cause that day wasn't a Hogsmeade day,

_-Evil Laugh-_

**JAMES**: Well you know that we are graduating this year so I wanted to ask you something that has been in my mind for quite a long time now.

_(The Marauders and the other Gryffindor guys in the Common Room were getting in their spots for the next song)_

**LILY**: Really? What is it?

_(Song starts)_

**JAMES:**

_You been dreaming just one dream nearly all your life,_

_hoping scheming just one theme will you be a wife._

_Will you be some he man's property._

_Good news that he man's me._

_(Sirius and Lupin got a girl and started dancing to the music)_

**JAMES: **

_This equation girl plus man doesn't help just you, on occasion woman can have their uses to, mainly to extend the family tree. Pumpkin extend with me._

_(James gave her a cute but devilish smile, and Lily just gave him a look of pure disgust and the thought of extending the family tree with James Potter)_

**JAMES**: _Will be raising sons galore..._

**LILY:** _Inconsibable_

**JAMES**: _Each built six foot four..._

**LILY**: _Unbelivablee!_

**JAMES:** _Each one stuffed with every Potter gene._

**LILY**: _I'm not hearing this._

**JAMES**: _You'll be keeping house with pride_

**LILY**: _Just incredible_

**JAMES**: _Each day gratified_

**LILY**: _So unwadebla_

**JAMES**: _That you are part of this idelic scene. _

**LILY** _(whispering to herself)_: In your dreams...

**James**: Picture this Evans... A house by the sea my latest kill rosting over the fire, my little wife pleasing me while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, oh we'll have six or seven.

**LILY**: Dogs?

**JAMES**: No Lily handsome boys like me!

**LILY**: Imagine that

**JAMES**: _I can see that we will share all that love implies we shall be the perfect pair rather like your..._

_( James gives her the elevator eyes and before James could say anything she kicked him hard in the knee)_

**JAMES**: _You are face to face with destany. All roads lead to the best things in life are alls well than ends with me. Escape me there's no way certain as DO RE, Lily when you marry..._

(_James kneels down and holds Lily's hand and opens up a box with a beautyfull ring )_

**JAMES**: So Lily what would it be is it yes or is it... OH YES?

_(Lily looking very embarrased and not because of James proposing to her but because almost every single Gryffindor student was staring at her and waiting to see what she would say to the James Potter)_

**LILY**: I... I just don't ... deserve you

_(Lily said so she wouldn't let James as a laughing stock in front of his friends)_

**JAMES** _(singing): who does ... me_

**NARRATOR**: Everybody in the Common Rooom was now looking at Lily and waiting to see what her answer would be. The Gryffindor Common Room was absolutely silent except for...

**CRICKET**: -cricket-

**SIRUS:** AHHH! Shut up you stupid cricket! DIE!

**NARRATOR**: Until of course the stupid -but oh so hot- Sirius killed him. Everybody was looking at Sirius at this time.

**SIRUS**: What?

**JAMES**: Anywayz... Lily what is your answer? Yes or... YES!

**LILY**: Sure, I'll accept when a Slytherin falls in love with me.

(_Snape blushes and looks away)_

_(Lily turns on her heel and leaves and without relizing it she took the ring with her)_

**NARRATOR**: James didn't want to be humiliated in front of all of his classmates so he said the first thing that actually sounded smart and funny.

**JAMES**: Okay then, it's a date.

**NARRATOR**: But Lily never looked back she just kept walking and smiling to herself.

**SNAPE**: I HATE MYSELF.

_(GOES TO KILL HIMSELF)_

_---------------------- END OF SCENE 2 _

A/N: OKAY SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN, EVEN IF YOU HAD ALREADY REVIEW BEFORE. LUV YA'LL! Ary


	3. Scene 3: Agony!

**SCENE.3: AGONY**

**SONGS: Agony from Into the Woods.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling and I do not own anything... except the plot.**

**A/N: ENJOY! CHEERS!**

**SIRIUS:** Cheer up mate there's always tomorrow!

**NARRATOR**: As soon as Lily had left the Common Room, Sirius and Remus had quickly come up to James and try and make him feel better.

**JAMES:** Yeah, sure.

_(Weak smile)_

**REMUS:** Come on Sirius, let's give him some time alone.

_(Marauders Exit)_

**JAMES** _(To himself):_ Why am I a jerk towards her. Every time I want to say something to Lily it always comes out wrong.

**NARRATOR:** James had loved Lily for 7 years already, he had fallen in love since the first time he laid his eyes on her, and had asked her out every single day ever since.

**JAMES:** That's it! I am tired, from this day on I would no longer love Lily!

**Audience**: GASP!

_(Sirius walks on stage)_

**SIRIUS:** Prongs! Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

**JAMES:** Padfoot? W-where did you come from? I thought you had already left?

_(Smiling nervous and looking at the audience then at Sirius)_

**SIRIUS:** You are so stupid! Didn't you read the script! I am only in the side of the stage... Ouch! Stop! Take the stupid spell off Moony!

I mean... oh... I was... eavesdropping, yeah! Eavesdropping! Eavesdropping... yeah that's what I was doing.

_(Winks at James in sign of everything is okay, James mouths "retard")_

**JAMES**: Anyways... yes, I am giving up on Lily Evans.

**SIRIUS:** You can't do that mate! You love her! You still love her, right?

**JAMES:** Of course I do! More than life itself! I just can't have her... and... never mind you wouldn't understand.

**SIRIUS**: Why wouldn't I?

**JAMES:** Because you've never loved anyone as much as I have loved Lily.

**SIRIUS:** Really? For your information I have also found someone special too.

**JAMES:** What's her name?

**SIRIUS:** Rose

**JAMES** (_LAUGHS)_ : Are you kidding me?

Isn't that the spanish/brittish girl who we met when I accidentally ran over your cat with my bike on the second year?

**SIRIUS:** Yeah, she's the one... Hey I remember that! You ran over my cat!

**JAMES**: But look at the positive side if I would have never ran over your cat we would have never met each other.

**SIRIUS**: Yeah that's true. That year is when we met Moony and Wormtail...

**JAMES**: And we met too.

**SIRIUS**: Yeah! We also met Lily, and Kathleen and Rose and Addy.

**JAMES**: What happened to Addy? I don't remember seeing her anymore.

**SIRIUS**: She moved to France.

**JAMES**: Didn't you date her on our 5th year?

**SIRIUS**: Date her? NO! I just shag her.

**JAMES**: Okay... anyway going back to the Rose thing... isn't she the one who practices charms in the astronomy tower and barely has a life?

_(JAMES LAUGHS his head off)_

**SIRUS**: Yeah, but so what. I mean you strut around the castle hexing anyone who gets on your way!

**JAMES**: You're starting to sound like Lily mate.

**SIRIUS**: Yeah well, I listen to everything Lily says because she is actually my lov... sorry it's my hormones they been going crazy lately. Back to what I was saying... I really love Rose. My love is as true as your love for Evans. I mean she rejected you a marauder. No girl has ever rejected a Marauder -except for Wormtail, but that's a totally different story-

**JAMES**: Yet one has.

_(SONG AGONY STARTS)_

**JAMES**: _Did I abuse her _

_or show her disdain _

_Why does she reject me_

_If I shall lose her _

_how shall I regain_

_the heart she has won from me_

_Agony beyond power of speech when _

_the one thing you want is the only_

_thing out of your reach_

**SIRIUS**: _High in the tower she sits by_

_hour casting out spells,_

_Blithe and becoming and frequently humming _

_a light hearted air:_

_"Swish and Flick and Flick and Swish"_

_Agony! Far more painful than yours_

_when you know she would go with you _

_if you knew about charms!_

**BOTH**: _Agony!_

_Oh the Torture they teach_

**JAMES**: _What's as intriguing_

**SIRIUS**: _Or half as fatiguing_

**BOTH**: _Then what's out of reach_

**JAMES**: _Am I not sensitive, cleaver, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I am handsome and Gryffindor's Headboy._

**SIRIUS**: _You are everything maiden's _

_could wish for._

**JAMES:** _Then why no?_

**SIRIUS**: _Do I know?_

**JAMES**: _Lily most be mad..._

**SIRIUS**: I knew it!

**JAMES** _(whispering)_: Friking retard stick to the script.

_(James hits Padfoot on the back of the head and once again smiles nervously at the audience)_

**BOTH**: _Agony, Misery, Woe, _

_thought it's different for each_

**JAMES**: _Always ten steps behind_

**SIRIUS**: _Always ten feet below_

**BOTH**: _And it's just out of reach_

_Agony that can cut like a knife_

_I must have her to wife_

**JAMES**: I made up my mind... I can't stop loving Lily, what was I thinking?

**SIRIUS**: So that means that you are still going for Evans?

**JAMES**: Yeah, I'll do that on Monday... but this weekend I want to have fun.

I'll ask somebody out just for the weekend.

**SIRIUS**: Who?

**JAMES**: Missy.

**SIRIUS**: That slut/whore I went out with for a month then dump her because she was grinding with Lucius Malfoy on the Yule ball?

**JAMES**: That's the one!

**SIRIUS**: Are you sure? What if Lily finds out?

**JAMES**: How in the whole fucking world is she going to find out? It's not like your going to tell her...

**PETER** (_panting_): James... here's... your... butterbeer... sorry it took a while but... McGonagall gave me dete...

_(Peter trying to catch he's breath, he had been running)_

**JAMES**: Oh yeah... thanks. Go get me a firewhiskey, I am feeling dangerous.

**PETER**: But... but...

**JAMES**: Look Peter, if you disappear for the next two acts then I would do whatever you want.

**PETER**: Can you autograph my back with permanent ink?

**JAMES**: What the fuck? Are you some kind of gay stalker?

**PETER**: Who told you I was gay? Was it Moony? That son of a werewolf!

_(James and Sirius move away from him)_

**JAMES:** OKAY... I'll sign your back with permanent ink just leave already.

**Narrator**: So Wormtail left the Gryffindor Common Room and went to the Potions Room where stupidly drank a bottle that said "Don't Drink Me" and became what muggle and wizard little boys fear the most. Which is a certain muggle pop star named Michael Jackson.

_(Thriller in the background, then Peter (or Michael Jackson) dances he's way across the Common Room doing the moonwalk, James and Sirius stare in horror then Peter goes off stage, Thriller song fades out)_

**JAMES**: Anyways... were where we... oh yeah, I am gonna go out with Missy and your not going to tell Lily. So if you'll excuse me I am going to go find Missy and if you need me I'll be in my bed, and I am going to put an anti-open charm in the curtains so they can stay shut while me and Missy... um... "talk"

**SIRIUS**: What if Lily comes looking for you?

**JAMES**: Make an excuse then.

**NARRATOR**: With this said James went out the portrait looking for Missy.

**End of SCENE Three**

**Ok thanks to all of you who read this story now and before, and I was really happy to see that i'm getting reviews. Yay! LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter (or scene). Please Review! Thanks to all of youwho reviewed. **


	4. Scene 4: I'm in love!

**Act.4. I'm in Love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... blah... blah...**

**Songs: Belle Reprised from Beauty and the Beast,**

**I won't say I'm in love from Hercules**

**Act 4**

**NARRATOR**: After James had asked Lily to marry him, Lily ran outside and stopped in the fountain in the middle of the garden.

**LILY:** Yeah, like if I am really going to marry James Potter.

Me? the wife of that brainless pratt?

_Madame Potter can you just see it,_

_Madame Potter he's little wife, yuck!_

_No sir not me I guarantee it _

_I want much more than this boring life!_

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more then I can tell_

_And for once it might be nice_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more then what he's planned_

**NARRATOR**: The confused Lily sat in the grass next to the fountain and cried. She didn't know what she felt for James. Her mind told her not to accept his proposition, but her heart was yelling out to do it!

**ROSE**: Lily? Are you okay?

**LILY**: Yes... it's just that Potter again, that's all.

**KATHLEEN**: Now what did he do now?

**NARRATOR**: Rose and Kathleen had been Lily's best friends since her first journey in the Hogwarts Train.

**LILY**: He asked me to marry him.

**ROSE**: Lily! That's so cool! What did you say?

**KATHLEEN**: Rosie, that's a stupid question. She definitely said yes to him, I mean she has liked him since the third year...

**LILY**: Actually, I turned him down, and no I don't like him.

**KATHLEEN**: You know you don't mean it.

**LILY**: Yes, I do mean it.

**ROSE**: Lily, no you don't. You do love him.

**LILY**: Rosie, I...

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there done that_

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**_: Who you think you're kidding_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try and keep it hidden, honey we could see right thru ya_

_Girl you can't conceive it _

_We know who you see and your thinking of_

**LILY**: _No ohh_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no no_

**KATHLEEN**: _You swoon you sight_

_Why deny it. Ohh..._

**LILY**: _It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learn his lesson, _

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless your trying to cry your heart out. Ohh_

_No chance no way I won't say it no no._

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**: _Give up, Give in _

**ROSE**: _Check your Grin your in love_

**KATHLEEN **_(Paranoid):_ The Grim? Where?

_(Gets wand out)_

**ROSE:** Not the grim you idiot, the grin.

**KATHLEEN**: Don't call me an idiot, you idiot.

**ROSE**: I'm not an idiot, you are.

_(Kathleen and ROSE start fighting)_

**LILY**: JUST SHUT UP, NEITHER OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**: How do you know we're not idiots? We are idiots.

**LILY**: Fine your both idiots. Just shut the fuck up and let's finish this song before Peter comes back.

_(Shudders at the image of him doing Thriller dance steps)_

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**: FINE!

**LILY**: _This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**: _Shubop, Shubop, _

_She won't say it no._

**LILY**: _Get off my face I won't say it_

**KATHLEEN AND ROSE**: _Girl don't be proud_

_It's okay your in love._

**NARRATOR:** Lily sat down in the fountain and put one of her hands inside her jacket's pocket and took out the engagement ring that James had giving her and then she took out a picture of James out of her pocket. This picture was when James and Lily used to be really good friends in the first year. Before he met the Marauders and became an arrogant jerk. Then Lily thought to herself, that if she were to marry James, it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

**LILY**: _OOHH, At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_(Takes ring and puts it in her right hand in the 4th finger)_

**LILY**: Kathleen, Rose... I love James Potter... I'M IN LOVE!

**NARRATOR: **With this said, Lily ran inside the castle and into Gryffindor's Common Room looking for James but what she didn't know was that James was cozy in his bed making out with Missy.

**END OF ACT 4**

**OKAY SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! OH YEAH I'M GONA WRITE A STORY ABOUT WHEN JAMES and Sirius whole cat trial thing that I mentioned in scene 3 so if you want me to tell me. Luv ya'll! ARY!**


End file.
